


She Had Danna

by Wander_Girl



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Adrian Everhart - Freeform, Danna Bell - Freeform, F/F, Monarch - Freeform, Nightmare, Nobell, Nova Artino - Freeform, Oscar Silva - Freeform, Renegades, Ruby Tucker - Freeform, Smokescreen - Freeform, marissa meyer, red assassin, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl
Summary: Nova and Adrian have just broken up and Nova should be heartbroken. Instead, much to her astonishment, she finds herself having feelings for Danna. How will she justify her feelings for Danna when she just broke up with Adrian?
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Danna Bell | Monarch
Kudos: 5





	She Had Danna

This is going all wrong. This was  _ not _ what she expected. Nova’s head was spinning from her indecision.

It has been more than a year since the renegades resigned their role as the heroes of the city. So, Nova isn’t expected to be particularly good anymore, right? Of course, she

didn’t want to go on and become a terrorist or anything, but she could do minute bad things, couldn’t she?

It was all actually quite messed up in her head. She doesn’t want to be bad or an anarchist, per se. She just wants to be neutral. It took her too long to gain people’s trust. Everyone thought that Nova wasn’t deserving of a second chance and Adrian was doing a blunder by dating her.

But she loved him.

Or she thought she did.

Nova worked hard, too hard, to gain everyone’s faith, because Adrian wanted her to. She tried to not scare them away and tried to help them. She made good with her enemies. If not best friends, at least she had cordial relationships with Genissa. 

And now that she has earned the people’s trust and affection, there are expectations for her to fulfill. She didn’t know why she had to do it, why she had to act like some princess of the people and be the person whose approval they seek.

Even if the Renegades aren’t in power, they are still considered as those whom everyone has to go to feel special or good about their abilities, as if they still have the right to decide others’ worth.

Nevertheless, renegades, being the kind-hearted people they are, never said anything negative about anyone’s ability. But Nova was getting a little irritated by all this attention and approval seeking thing. There were little kids coming to her, asking about their ability, if a girl, who is so flexible she can circle her whole arm around her waist, has an ability useful enough. Nova didn’t tell her that it was a waste, because it wasn’t, but she also didn’t appreciate the young girl seeking her authorization. 

The following night, when both of them were about to go to sleep, Nova said as much to Adrian, who replied with a sleepy, “It’s their choice, completely.”

“Choice?”

He opens his eyes and peers at her, a little more alert now.

“Yeah, if they want to come share their abilities with us, who are we to refuse?”

“Of course not, but the thing is, they don’t want to  _ share _ their abilities with us, they want to seek comfort that they are good enough to be heroes; that even if there aren’t any

saviours of this city, at least they are good enough that they would’ve been elected as a renegade if the council were still in place. They are asking us to decide their worth! That was the whole point of the revolution that took place a year back.”

“Hey, hey, calm down. I get what you’re saying but what can I possibly do? I know you don’t like this, I really do, but we really don’t have an option, change takes time.”

“Well, shouldn’t we first introduce the other option? That they don’t have to come to us for this? Not everyone realizes the true meaning behind something unless it is explained to them—” Before Nova could finish the sentence, she heard Adrian’s soft snores and, disheartened, decided to go to sleep, too. Though, she still thought that Adrian should do some kind of big announcement about this. But she knew he wouldn’t.

Some days later, Nova, Adrian, Oscar, Ruby and Danna were sitting in an a coffee shop when a boy came to them, excited.

“Hey there!” Nova greeted the kid and everyone else smiled at him.

“Hi! Are you Nova Artino? I mean, of course you are, and you are so popular.” The kid couldn’t have been more than eight years old but he was so flustered. “I really like

you. I mean, no offense Adrian, she is your girl, but you’re so beautiful and

intelligent and cute and I love your eyes—” And then Nova couldn’t hear the kid because everyone was laughing too hard. The kid suddenly looked scared.

“Did I say something wrong? Oh, I am so sorry—”

“Hey, it’s fine. They would laugh at anything, even the silliest pun, don’t mind them.

Personally, I find their sense of humour sick. Like literally, it makes me sick.”

The kid cracked a smile at that and then his eyes widened back.

“Oh, I came here to show you my powers!” And then, he extended his arm and beautiful tulips starting growing from the plant on the windowsill beside their seats. Everyone

sat upright in their seats to look at the exquisite shows and clapped when it was done.

“That is so beautiful!” Nova exclaimed, turning to him.

“It is, but is it useful?”

And then Nova’s heart shattered and her mood darkened. Even Danna’s delighted expression became gloomy.

She mustered another fake smile and said, “Of course! You can catch the robbers with the stalks, encircle them with it, and drag them to you.”

That seemed to give him immense pleasure. He gave a bright smile, thanked Nova and returned to his mother.

When Nova turned back to the table, Danna looked extremely pissed.

“I really hate this, young kids are still coming to us and asking for our approval. I really wish that their parents would stop teaching them these things.”

“At least someone supports me.” Nova mutters.

“Hey! I don’t not support you, I just don’t know what to do about it.”

“Maybe tell the people what’s right or wrong?”

“Oh stop fighting!” Ruby exclaims.

“You know, Nova is right.” Says Danna.

Yet, nobody continued the conversation. Oscar picked up a new topic and everybody soon forgot about it. But Nova still couldn’t forget how Danna supported her.

She has been so defensive of Nova since some time. Nova liked it. And is it just her, or does Danna seem a little sexier every day?

Things continued like this but Nova started mentioning her thoughts to Adrian more frequently and he didn’t like it. Danna often backed her, too.

One day, things went too out of control. Nova was telling Adrian how she was pissed off about all of this and it backfired, badly.

“Well, then why don’t we just break up!” He shouted.

Suddenly, time stilled.

“What?”

“Why don’t we just break up if my actions, or lack thereof, are disturbing you so much?”

Nova didn’t speak for some time but then, she found herself nodding. Slowly at first and then, faster, with more certainty.

“Yes, maybe we should.”

At that, Adrian’s eyes widened. But then, he also nodded and looked down.

“Fine then. Okay.”

Nova looked down too and exited the room. When she met with the clear air, she expected a sharp pain in her chest and feeling of betrayal. She expected tears. But they never came.

Instead, she felt lighter, happier.

She turned and saw Danna lingering in a corner, her lips pressed in a thin line. She stuffed her hands in her pocket and walked to her.

“Hey.” Nova said.

“Hi. I just heard the conversation, I wanted to enter the house but well, I could hear your voices from here itself so I thought I should go back and then you came out and well,” she manages a sad smile, “here we are.” 

Nova smiles too.

“Yeah.”

There was some silence and then Danna said, “I am so sorry Nova, I am here for you. I totally get why you would want to fight for this cause. The whole revolution did make me realize this, and I really hate this reality.”

Nova nods and looks up.

“Thanks.”

Danna nods back and starts walking to the gate. Nova hesitates for some time and then follows her.

They come to the street and walk together, side by side.

"You know," Danna says, "When I first saw you, I found you really beautiful."

Nova's heart stopped beating for a second and started again.

"You did?"

"Yeah." She chuckles.

"Well, thanks." 

"And then, you betrayed all of us and I felt bad, that how come such a beautiful creature can be capable of such great destruction but then, I realized your beauty is pretty lethal."

Nova felt heat rush into her cheeks and she stared at the ground as she walked.

"Then," Danna continues, "You won our trust back. I mean, you earned everyone's trust back, I gave you extra hard time."

"Oh, you did."

And then they laugh at that.

"In my defense, I was scared you betrayed us again, so it took me time to open up."

"Trust issues much?"

Danna chuckles and nods. "Yeah. I know."

"I get it. I did hurt everyone. Twice."

Danna is silent for some time. So long that Nova looks up at her. Danna stops and turns to Nova, who stops too.

"I don't know if this is the best time to share this, what all with you current break up," she starts, swallowing the lump in her throat, "But I might like you."

And then the time has stopped and they are transported to some green meadow with a beautiful blue and clear sky where the sun shines bright and there are beautiful flowers of each kind growing around them and they are holding hands, gazing adoringly into

each-other's eyes, and Nova is immensely happy that this is happening but scared and disheartened that this might end.

Finally, she comes back to Earth and replies "I think I like you, too. I think I have been liking you since some time now."

And something heavy lifts off of Danna's chest because she is smiling and beaming at Nova and then they are hugging. Next thing Nova knows, Danna is staring at her and then at her mouth and the space between them is closing in agonizingly slow moments and then, their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss which takes Nova's breath away.

Nova pulls back first and gazes into Danna's eyes, her arms around her neck and her waist in Danna's. They smile at each other.

The next morning, when Nova wakes up and everything comes back to her, she is knee deep in anxieties.

What will she tell Adrian? That she had such a bad relationship with him that she didn't had moved on to a completely different gender? That he was such a disappointment? 

What will she tell others when they hear about this? What will they think? That they trusted her and she broke their trust and played with Adrian, while all along she liked girls?

She didn't play with Adrian. She did like Adrian. There were points in their relationship where she thought that he might be the one.

But then, he wasn't.

And it isn't like she doesn't like Danna, because she likes her, maybe a little too much. 

And did she really have to justify herself to others? Was it necessary for her to fit in a

particular box where she has to choose only one option? Why can't she choose both? What was wrong with liking both?

Such insecurities were drowning Nova, driving her to the edge of insanity. 

It wasn't that she was ashamed of Danna as her girlfriend. It was her past that she was ashamed of.

Nova's most of the day passed like this. But the real challenge was facing Danna in front of everyone for lunch that day. 

Where everyone would be present.

Where Danna would be present.

Where Adrian would be present.

Nova was going to be sick.

She headed to the restaurant for lunch, nervous. There, the moment she saw Danna, her heart soared and she was filled with love. And then, she noticed Adrian sitting there, looking a little nervous, and her knees buckled. She grabbed the door’s handle for support.

Danna noticed Nova and she beamed. Then, she noticed her line of sight and her smile faltered and she suddenly became serious. She whispered something to others which Nova couldn’t hear and they all turned to look at her. Danna looked particularly irritated in that moment, like everyone did something she told them not to do.

Nova took a deep breath and started walking. She waved and sat down beside Ruby, who put an arm around her. Oscar nodded at Adrian, who gulped and turned to Nova.

“Nova,” he says, “I am sorry about last night. It was a rash decision and said it all in anger and I am sorry. I know it was all really sudden, but I think we should break up or take a break at least, for some time.” He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Nova nods. “No, yes, I get it. You’re right. We should take a break. Actually, I think we should break up.” Then she realized how rude she sounded.

“I mean, I think things went too fast and the timing was bad. The whole world had just fallen apart and there was chaos everywhere. But, I think we should stay friends.”

Adrian nods and Nova takes a deep breath and musters her courage. And then, she says, “Also, I am with Danna now.”

Ruby froze in her place to grab her sandwich and Oscar spit his water on Adrian, who’s covered in water now and frozen in his place and Danna is biting her lip and staring at the table.

“What?” Oscar exclaims, “I mean, okay. I am not homophobic or anything but this is shocking news.”

“You have been sitting with us since we got here and you didn’t utter a single word.” Ruby turns to Danna.

“I’m sorry.” she replies, “Adrian I am sorry if you feel like I stole your girl or something-”

“You didn’t  _ steal _ his  _ girl _ , we had already broken up, officially.” Nova interrupts.

“Right. That.” Adrian says, wiping his glasses with a handkerchief.

“I know this is fast, but we have been liking each other since some time now and we really want to give this a try.” Nova continues.

“Of course you’ll give this a try! We would love to see you together!” Ruby says and Oscar nods.

“Well, great.” Nova replies, though she thought Adrian still looked a little uncertain,

Later, after lunch, she talked to Adrian personally.

“Adrian, I know you feel really bad right now that I moved on so quickly but I want to tell you that I liked you. I really did. But maybe, we just aren’t meant to be together. Though, I will always want to be your friend.”

“We are friends. I have to admit, it will take some time for me to adjust to this but I will. And if you want to be with Danna then you’ll be with Danna. It’s your choice, not mine.”

They both smile at each other and join their friends. 

Danna holds Nova’s hand and then kisses her. In front of everyone. For the first time.

And then, there is a crowd circling them, taking pictures and booing at Nova and she just feels so guilty and small, when Danna speaks up.

“Hey, what is it? What’s the problem?”

“She’s cheating on Adrian!” says one.

“I am literally standing here, I am pretty sure that’s not considered cheating. We broke up.” Adrian replies.

“Then she played you! She was a lesbian, all along.” says someone else. There are gasps from others.

“I didn’t play him, I liked him. What I felt for him was true and what I feel for Danna is true.” Nova speaks up, “I don’t want to be fitted into a box when I am meant to stand out. And I certainly don’t have to justify myself to all of you.”

With that, Nova walks out of there with Danna, hand in hand, with her friends in tow.

Nova knew that something like this would happen. She knew that there will be people who will demean her. But she didn’t care anymore, because she had what mattered the most to her, Danna.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I actually related to this a little because I am a bisexual myself and there is so much biphobia in the society that they want to fit people in a box, and I don't like that. I mean, God said Adam and Eve so why can't I do both, right?


End file.
